


Argus Custody

by lalalena



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalena/pseuds/lalalena
Summary: Felicity disappeared two years ago and now she is back but learns her husband, Oliver Queen, was affected more then she though by her disappearance. Now she must help get him into Argus Custody before he can kill any more innocent people.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Argus Custody

Felicity tried to get her breathing under control and held her breath, counting back from ten. She could hear her pulse in her hears and glanced around the small room where the other people stood waiting, no one seemed to be able to hear her heart beating or notice her growing anxiety. She slowly and quietly let out her breath and grabbed the arm of a leather jacket that stood next to her as she felt light headed.

John Diggle glanced down at her hand clutching his jacket then at her, his face full of pity, concern and understanding. It’s how he and everyone else have been looking at her for the last two months now and she was tired of it. She turned her lips up in hopes of pulling of a smile and looked at the person in front of him.

Lyla Michels stood, looking at a tablet that Felicity gave to her twenty minutes ago, her hands shaking so much she thought she might drop it. She looked at the tablet and saw nothing. The only heat signatures she could make out, were her and the other twelve people she stood with in the small room and the others spread throughout the building.

“Jacobson.” Lyla said into her ear piece. “See anything?”

“Negative.” She heard him reply in the ear piece she was also wearing.

“You’re sure this will work?” Amanda Waller asked, looking behind her at Felicity.

Her voice shook when she responded. “I know him. It’ll work. Just give it some more time.” 

Waller didn’t respond, only looked ahead at the bland door, glancing at the tablet every few seconds.

Felicity looked around at the crowded room as the other men and women stared blankly ahead at the door, waiting for Waller’s signal. They all held guns and some held assault rifles, pointed at the ground but the safety was off, they were alert, they were ready. She hoped they didn’t have to use their gun, that’s why she was here after all. To bring him in. 

She reached up at scratched at her collarbone where the Kevlar vest she was wearing kept digging into her chest. It didn’t fit and it was bothering her, causing her anxiety in the form of claustrophobia to go up even more. The vest was plain and black, not even a logo on it, apparently top secret government agencies didn’t even like logos on their uniforms. All the others in the small room with her wore the same thing, a vest to protect them. The ones with guns in their uniforms, Lyla and Waller in more business wear but covered up with a vest. Digg wore one too, under his jacket. When he brought her a vest to wear, she blanched at it. Would she really need this?

“Felicity.” He said with a deep, stern voice. “It’s for your safety.” 

“Why would I need a bullet proof vest around him? He’s never hurt me before!” She went off on him, it was staring to become too much for her to deal with.

“He’s not the same man we both knew. You might need this.” He said, pulling the vest over her head.

She scratched at her throat again, trying to pull the vest away from her front with no such luck; it went back to irritating her skin. Her hand traveled down to her stomach where it laid flat and tears sprang to her eyes. What would he say? Would he blame himself? Would he blame her? She already blamed herself.

She shook her hand away from her stomach, lifting her head to look at the tablet again, nothing. This would work. It had to. She was the one to set the trap after all. She was the one who knew him the best, even if his had been two years since she saw him. She had to stop him. Had to stop the innocent killings. Had to stop the torcher he must be going through. She had to show him, she was alive; that she was alright. Her plan had to work, it just had to.

She had to get Oliver Queen into Argus custody.

&&&

Two years ago, she and Oliver had been riding in the back of a limo; on their way home from some mayoral thing for Oliver. Felicity was happy to be sitting down after standing in her heels most of the even, smiling for the cameras as Oliver talked about unity or something like that. She was having a hard time paying attention as her entire focus was on her aching feet and swollen ankles and the fact that the smell of the catered food made her nauseas.

“Babe?” Oliver asked, concerned and brows furrowed. “You ok?”

“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine just tired and my feet are killing me.” She reached down to her heels, her wedding ring sparking in the process of the overhead light in the limo and took off her shoes. "Oh yeah, that’s the stuff.” She groaned.

Oliver chucked and rested a hand on her tiny bump of a stomach. “Sorry about the chicken they had there. I know it makes you sick.”

“No worries, Love. There was some bomb chocolate cake I shoved my nose in. Oh! Mint chocolate chip ice cream! That sounds great. Do we have any at home? That’s what he or she is craving right now.” She said, resting her hand on top of his.

“Yeah, use the kid as an excuse to eat ice cream.” Oliver joked.

“Oliv-“

The back of the limo suddenly lit up brightly as Oliver looked out the window next to Felicity and saw headlights coming straight toward them. He lunged forward, forcing Felicity down as he jumped on top of her to shield her from the collision. Oliver felt his seatbelt cut into his chest as the limo flipped and his head hit the roof of the car.

Suddenly it was quiet, the limo on its side. Oliver could feel his head bleeding somewhere as it dripped down his face. He moved slightly and felt Felicity lying on top of him as they had landed on his side of the vehicle.

“Felicity?” He croaked. 

When she didn’t respond, he made carful work to unbuckle himself and Felicity, his grip on her tighten a gravity pulled her down to him without the buckle to keep her up. Slowly he inched them both up to the top and out of the window, careful not to disrupt her stomach. He carefully laid her down on the car and jumped down onto the road, glass crunched under his feet as he slowly grabbed Felicity and carried her to the sidewalk, where no glass was, his ankle hurt as he limped. He laid her down on the glass free side walk and saw blood running down her pale face. She had hit her head and her glasses were nowhere to be seen.

“Felicity?” He asked again, his voice choking. He lightly ran a hand down her face and to her neck where he could feel a light pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. He continues to run his hands down her body, checking for anymore injuries when he saw blood down her front.

His heart plummeted when he noticed the blood coming from her stomach and between her legs.

“No. No. No, no, no no no no no no. Felicity, please. Wake up. Felicity.” Tears streamed down his face uncontrollably as reality hit him. His vision blurred as he looked back up to her beautiful face. She would be devastated when she woke up. He buried his face in her neck.

“Oliver.”

He heard a familiar voice from behind him. He looked up, his vision still blurred from the tears that had yet to fall. He looked at the man with a broad chest, sharp cheekbones, hair gelled back, and a smile that chilled Oliver to the bone. He looked down the man’s dark sleeved arm where a gun was resting in his hand.

“Wha – what are you doing?”

“Payback.” He said, raising the gun and pointing it at Oliver.

“No! Please!”

The man pulled the trigger and Oliver felt blinding white hot pain in his chest and then everything went black.

&&&

Felicity remembered waking up with the worst headache she’s ever had. Or what she would assume was the worst headache she’s ever had. When she woke up, she couldn’t remember anything. Where she was or what happened. Panic started to creep up her chest as she looked around the darkened room, trying to remember anything with no luck. She got off the small cot she was laying in and rushed to a wall, feeling everywhere for anything that might help her get out of the dark room.

She reached a door on the far side of the room and tried opening the door but it was locked.

“Hello?” She called out. “Is anyone there? Help!”

No one answered.

Later that day, she lay on her little cot as tears made their way into her hair when the door opened and a tall man came sauntering through with a smirk on his face.

“Enjoying your stay?” He asked with that crude smile still in place.

Felicity had sat up. “What’s going on? Who are you?” She asked her voice shaky.

The man’s smile dropped immediately as he stared at her, his head tilted to the side.

“Interesting.” He said, this time a wide smile appeared on his face.

After that, Chase, the man, let Meghan, that’s what he called her, explained that they worked together for a few years now and she had been in a bad accident causing her to lose her memory. After she hesitantly accepted his story, he let her walk around the large house that he said they were staying in for a while. It was a beautiful house, which they didn’t stay in for long. For the next two years, they jumped around from home to home, country to country, as he did his illegal actions. 

One day, a few weeks later after Meghan got comfortable with Chase and the house, learning more and more about herself and him, he put a computer in front of her. He told her to get past some business’s security system. She scoffed at him; she just found out about her liking of pizza with pineapple on top, how was she supposed to know how to use a computer system.

She stared at the laptop for a bit, doubting but when her fingers hit the keyboard it seemed as though it was the most natural thing in the world. He fingers flew as she quickly learned the system and got into what Chase wanted her to do.

That continued to happen, although he never actually told her what he was doing. She did it without question as it somehow felt right; hacking into systems. She liked it.

He was kind to her as she got to know him. Business partners, he always called them. He always kept his distance, never touching her or making her feel scared or unsafe with him. Again, as long as she kept doing what she was told. She would question some of his motives and refuse to help him and he would get angry. She would back away from him as he looked scary and like he could hurt her and she would give in and do the work anyway.

It was only until a few months ago when the dreams and visions started to happen.

&&&

Two years ago that happed. Felicity ran a hand over her flat stomach as tears started forming in her eyes. _Not now. She had a job to do._

Argus had been trying to capture him for the last two years now and they came up empty handed every time, even losing their own men and women in the process. But now she was back, she was alive and she could help bring him in. She could help bring him back from the dark.

“Wait,” Jacobson said from somewhere outside. “I think I see someth-“

“Jacobson?” Lyla asked, “Jacobson, do you copy?”

The other end stayed silent.

“Shit.” Lyla muttered.

The room got even quieter somehow as everyone held their breath, waiting for Lyla to give the command. She eyes the tablet again, nothing yet but he was out there, he had seen Jacobson. Would he come inside now? Knowing Argus was here? Revenge and blinding rage fuelled him. Yes. He would come inside.

Suddenly a new heat signature appeared on the screen and Felicity though she might faint. John grabbed her arm, steadying her and making sure she wouldn’t pass on them. Gun fire went off somewhere in the building then more and more. The men they were hiding in other areas on the building coming out of their hiding spot, taking aim at the predator.

This isn’t how it was supposed to happen. There wasn’t supposed to be any casualties. He was supposed to come to where they are and she was supposed to stop him. On the tablet, bodies lay still as the man would spin around, taking aim at another oncoming person.

When the last person went down, the man continued walking toward them, up to their floor.

“Get ready.” Waller said, unfazed by losing her men and women.

Everyone shifted, gripping their guns tighter, their feet ready to run out the door.

“John.” Felicity said, not sure what she wanted but grabbed his arm with both hands.

The heat signature got closer to them and on their floor, Waller said, “Now.”

&&&

One night, she dreamed of a man but she couldn’t see his face, he was coving it with something; a hood? He was yelling and she was yelling back but she couldn’t understand what they were yelling about.

On a different day, Chase was showing her how to get out of a hold if she was ever caught by one of his enemies and when he had her arms behind her back, she knew what to do and did a quick maneuver, got out of his hold and pushed him to the ground where he lay shocked. She was shocked too, she didn’t know how she knew what to do but she saw someone in her mind, a large dark man, telling her how to get out.

That continued to happen where she would get visions of what she thought must be memories but she never told him and then one day she woke up and remembered everything.

&&&

The men and women inside the room with her rushed outside the door, their guns up and ready to shoot. The first person out the door, she couldn’t remember his name, got taken out with an arrow in his chest and he didn’t move. Felicity stared at him. Oliver had done that? The others rushed after, their guns going off in loud flashes and she had the urge to cover her ears.

After that she couldn’t tell what was happening. There was yelling from the Argus agents and Lyla and Waller stayed with her and John, Waller giving commands to her agents. She felt John’s arm twitch, he wanted to go out there. To protect his friend? Or to protect the agents?

There was more yelling and soon it was hard to understand what anyone was yelling into their ear pieces. Something was wrong and both Lyla and Waller ran out but not before Lyla turned to John and Felicity.

“Stay here.” She said in a stern voice and ran after Waller.

Felicity was breathing deeply now and her head felt light and fuzzy. “John.” She said again weakly. John held on to her in a hug to keep her from falling and she could hear his rapid heartbeat through his jacket.

She set this trap up. What if something were to happen to Oliver or Lyla? One of the agents was already dead, were there more? Because of her? She had to be strong and get Oliver into custody and safety to help him.

Then suddenly, as though someone muted what was going on out the door, it was quiet. Did Oliver get away? Did he get hurt? What happened? She itched to go out and see for herself but John held her back. Then she heard Waller over the ear piece.

“Bring her out.”

&&&

She wasn’t sure what made her remember, time maybe; but when she woke up on day, she remembered her name, who she was and where she was. She pretended not to know though and then she could plan her way of getting out and going to see Oliver again. What was he doing? Did he think she as dead? Was he suffering or blaming himself?

Adrian Chase never let her have a computer when she was by herself and now she knew it was because he thought she might look herself up, her Megan self so she could try to remember something but instead could have found information on a missing Felicity Smoak and news about the Arrow.

She had to plan her escape. Chase was good at what he did and liked to work with as little people as possible unless he needed them for something, so Chase, thinking Megan wouldn’t leave, never had anyone watching her when he went out and did his thing. So she set something up for him, a diversion so he would be out longer and more focused on his task at hand not not come back until long after Felicity was gone.

It was almost anticlimactic, she thought as she ran out the door. She didn’t need to fend anyone off or hack into a system as set an alarm off or anything. She just ran out the door but kept looking all around her as Chase did have a tendency of popping out of thin air when she least expected it. Maybe he did that so she wouldn’t run away.

They were in a different country now, London and even though he did take her out to see some sights, she couldn’t appreciate it. She ran past the closer gas stations and stores, he would look there first, she didn’t go to the train station, she had no money or identification. She slowed down when she got to the busier street as people walked and didn’t want to bring attention to herself.

Finally, she ducked into a small bookstore and asked to use the phone. He face was flushed and her eyes were probably wild so the lady behind the desk grabbed the phone fast and handed it to her and told her if she needed to hide, she could do it here. The woman knew Felicity was running from a man.

Felicity ducked behind a bookshelf and dialed a number, long distance, but the line had been disconnected, Oliver’s phone. So she dialed John’s number but had to redial a few times as she was shaking and hoped he would pick up. It went to voice mail but she dialed again.

“Hello?” He finally answered and Felicity though she might cry with happiness.

“John.” She breathed.

&&&

Felicity and John made their way out the door and into the large empty room where bodies lay motionless on the floor. Other Argus agents were spread out pointing their guns to the middle of the room where The Arrow stood in his hood pointing an arrow at Waller who was a few yards away, Lyla was to Oliver’s right a few feet away, pointing her gun at him. There were in a standstill.

“Oliver!” Felicity shrieked and tugged her arm out of John’s grasp. She ran in front of Waller who was closer to her, his arrow now pointed at her.

He was still but when he saw her, the bow and arrow shook slightly but then held still again.

“No.” His gruff voice said. “No, you’re not real. You’re not here. You’re dead.” He spit the last word out.

When John and Argus had rescued Felicity and Oliver wasn’t there, she questioned where he was. Was he alright? John looked sad and torn but waited until she was back in Starling and cleaned up and gave statements to Lyla about Adrian that they finally sat down and talked. He explained that Oliver had gone off the rails after she disappeared. He continued to look for her and wouldn’t stop. He barley slept and eat as he searched with no luck. He would question people, threaten them and soon enough, he started to put an arrow in them when they couldn’t tell him what he wanted to hear. He had gone rouge and became a killer, worse than when he started out at the Arrow.

She cried and cried and John said they had been trying to get him into Argus custody; he was a wanted man now.

“They are going to put a bomb in his neck.” She cried.

“He needs help and he needs to be stopped.” John had replied but she knew he was having a hard time too.

So she worked with Waller to set up a trap that would get Oliver into custody and into a safe space.

“I’m here.” She says to him, taking a step into his direction.

He straightens up; making sure the arrow is pointed right at her heart. “No.”

She walks closer to him still. “I’m here. It’s me and I’m so sorry I left.”

He doesn’t move as she makes her way to him and soon she is standing right in front of him. She slowly reaches her hand to the side of the arrow and gently pushed it out of the way and he lets it dangle from his side, still unmoving. She reaches up and touches his face, the mask gone, but looks under the hood at his wide eyes. She leans up on her toes and brings her face close to his and gently pushes her lips to his. He drops the arrow and wraps his arms tightly around her and kisses her harder. They fall to the floor on their knees and she pushes his hood down to see his stricken face, a new scar lines his jaw and she traces it with a finger.

His eyes look all over her as his hands roam her, possibly looking for injuries but they don’t talk and soon his gloved hands are back to her face pulling her to him for another harsh kiss. She pulls away and leans her forehead against his.

“I’m sorry.” She whispers. “I’m so sorry.”

They stay like that as Lyla comes behind Oliver and forces his arms behind his back to handcuffs him in special Argus cuffs. Felicity still has her hands on his face and kisses him again and two other agents force him to his face and start dragging him away and he doesn’t put up a fight but stares at her as they take him away.

She stays on the ground, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably and John comes up and sits next to her as she throws herself into him to cry.


End file.
